Nepgear/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay
Main Series Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Interestingly enough, in the game, Nepgear actually describes what she thinks her playstyle should be; either a tank or a red mage. In terms of stats, Gear boasts a pretty good set. Her strength is high, her intelligence isn't mage level but better than most physical type fighters, and her agility and tech are also pretty well overall. While not as strong as Neptune, Nepgear boasts high amounts of defense, not Blanc levels of defense but higher than the majority of characters. This makes her a fairly good tank, like Gear said. Sadly, her luck, both in gameplay and storywise, is the lowest. It's not much of a detriment but don't expect Nepgear to get any criticals. Her trait of Ignore Enemy Traits is pretty useful since enemies have innate abilities that affect battle depending on what type of enemy they are. This is especially useful against machines who tend to take less damage due to their affinity. Nepgear's other passive is good for bosses since it lowers the cost of SP skills while in HDD. Since being in HDD is recommended against bosses, and storyline bosses start you off in HDD, its a powerful passive if coupled with SP recover Gear's combos are fairly standard. She does have some interesting SP skills though. Amongst them are good damage dealing moves, an AoE, healing moves, and buffs. The healing moves are good, healing up to 50%, a respectable amount but natural healers can heal more. However, her best healing move is from an event where Nepgear earns one wacky skill involving a slew of anime characters. The skill heals for 50%, buffs TEC and INT, affects multiple characters, and best of all, restore SP. Because Nepgear can restore SP, it's an even better idea to give her SP restore since she can constantly restore the SP of others. Her buffs include one that raises Vitality of one ally, which is not as good as Blanc's, and her great buff that increases Strength of all in a certain range of the target. Most who can buff strength can only buff one at a time, but Nepgear's is an AoE buff around the target, great for an all out assault or formation skills. Amongst her EXE skills include a few skills with Neptune, one with Vert, her own EXE skill, and a bunch of team up skills with Candidates. The type of damage varies, with some being Magic and others being Physical, making her a good choice against all enemies despite what defenses they have. Overall, Nepgear's a really good character. She's useful in all situations, boss battles and regular enemies alike. What's funny though, albeit slightly cruel, is that Nepgear's at her best when she's sitting on the side lines. This is due to her support skill "Break Damage Limit". This ability is the key component in dealing the most damage possible. While it's not needed, it is highly recommended, but there are other ways to gain this ability. Also, the ability depends on the Lily Rank System, but Nepgear is naturally liked by most characters and the only characters who can't get Nepgear's support ability are most of the DLC characters. Also, the attacks the frontlines get from from being Nepgear's partner are pretty good. As a general rule of thumb, Support attacks count as a EX finisher, require 1bar in the EXE gauge, need a certain level in the Lily Rank, and do the most guard breaking out of all normal combos and finishers. Nepgear is no exception. Megadimension Neptunia VII Stat Parameters Traits Combat Summary Remakes Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Stat Parameters |-| Lv. 99= |-|Lv. 399= |-|Lv. 699= |-|Lv. 999= Traits |-|Passive Abilities= |-|Support Effects= Combat Summary Category:Nepgear